Te esperare
by NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D
Summary: Es tu culpa que todo esto haya pasado, es culpa de tu cobardia que no pudiera terminar de decirte mis sentimientos aunque tambien es culpa mis por dejar que mi orgullo me controle y no poder decirte antes mis sentmientos. Mi primer drabble leanlo por favor!


Te esperare

Pose mis labios sobre los suyos besándolos dolorosamente, mis piernas enredadas en sus caderas y mis manos recorriendo todo su torso. Abrí mis labios dejando entrar su lengua que acaricio la mía haciéndola despertar y empezar a danzar junto con la de él.

Ahí estaba yo, Miku Hatsune con mi cliente "favorito" Len Kagamine. Un joven de diecinueve años que había venido desesperado por el deseo sexual, después de haber tenido relaciones con su hermana gemela, cosa que lo había hecho sufrir una horrible depresión, se dio cuenta que ya no podía controlar sus deseos carnales y contrato a una de las mejores prostitutas de la ciudad. Yo, una joven que desde pequeña me habían prostituido y que ahora había caído enamorada de un cliente.

Así es, me había enamorado de Len. Me visitaba todos los días, siempre lo hacíamos pero también hablábamos y tratábamos de conocernos mejor. Y yo había caído rendida a sus encantos, a su dulzura, a su nobleza, a su ingenuidad, a lo celoso que era y también a lo pervertido que llegaba a hacer.

Yo sabía que él sentía lo mismo por mí, lo presentía mas mi orgullo no me dejaba decirle mis sentimientos. Quería escuchar que él me lo digiera, quería escucharlo decir "te quiero" esas dos palabras que jamás me habían dicho con sinceridad.

Quite lentamente uno por uno botón de su camisa tratando de hacerlo desesperar y que me atacara con todo lo que tenia. Y así lo hizo, se quito su camisa lo más rápido que pudo y deslizo sus manos por mis muslos haciéndome gemir ante el tacto.

Yo y el ya estábamos completamente desnudos y con una capa de sudor encima, siguió besando mis labios con intensidad para luego pasar a mi cuello dejando pequeñas marcas de mordidas por él y haciendo que soltara gemiros mientras él me mordía suavemente.

Llego hasta mis pechos, los lamio delicadamente, agarre sus cabellos rubios y los estire gritando por el placer que me causaba. El solo me hacía sentirme así, solo él podía lograrlo.

Tenía marcas de sus pequeños mordiscos por todo el cuerpo, ya había bajado hasta mi ombligo y hasta mi parte intima dejando un camino de mordeduras. Separo con sus manos cuidadosamente mis labios, metió un dedo. Hizo que me diera un escalofrió, metió dos gemí, metió tres gemí mas fuerte, metió su lengua grite de placer.

Sentía como me humedecía, y sentía su lengua comerme. Entre más se metía dentro mí, mas fuerte gritaba y mas placer era el que sentía. Creí que me correría en cualquier momento, saco su lengua de mi y se dirigió a mis labios reclamándolos con ferocidad.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban y sus manos se posaban sobre mi espalda, no dejándome ir en ningún momento. Me arme de valor y dirigí mis manos hacia su "amiguito" que estaba completamente erguido. Comencé a masajearlo con sumo cuidado, y cuando lo apreté un poco gimió de placer dentro de nuestro beso. Quería sentirlo dentro de mí, quería que se corriera dentro de mí, quería sentirlo a él, solo a él.

Cuando estuve a punto de meterlo dentro de mí, sus manos me detuvieron.

-Miku-dijo entre cortadamente, aun besándonos- Perdóname

Dejo de besarme y se separo de mí, comenzó a ponerse la ropa, me quede estática mirándolo.

-Len..espera-trate de decirle, agarre su brazo y el dirigió sus ojos hacia los míos mirándonos directamente

-Lo siento, soy un estúpido pero si sigo así terminare enamorándome de ti

Me quede paralizada por sus palabras, todo mi mundo se derrumbo y volvió a construirse en tan solo tres segundos ¿el..había dicho que me quería? Me volví para poder abrazarlo y decirle que sentía lo mismo pero, ya no estaba.

Se había ido, me pare enseguida solo con la sabana encima de mí y me puse a correr para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Corrí por todo el edificio y ni rastro de él, me dirigí hacia la salida y vi como su convertible rojo se veía a los lejos, yéndose para no volver jamás.

Trate de contener mis lagrimas y volví a la habitación en la que tantas veces habíamos hecho el amor. Hecho el amor, me repetí. No como los con los demás hombres con los que había tenido sexo, con Len yo estaba realmente enamorada.

Me tire en la cama y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho. Lo había perdido, perdido para siempre. No tenía nada para contactarme con él, ni su dirección, ni su teléfono, ni su e-mail. Nada, cero comunicaciones, si él no volvía jamás lo volvería a ver.

El pensamiento me invadió y comencé a llorar más fuerte, de repente una ira vino a mí ¿Por qué él no se había esperado a que yo le digiera mis sentimientos? Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan…cobarde. El había sido cobarde al no esperarme, el tenia la culpa de que esto hubiera pasado. Quería odiarlo, odiarlo por no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por él. Pero no podía, su corazón no le permitía odiarlo. Lo amaba tanto…que hiciera lo que hiciera jamás podría odiarlo.

Otro pensamiento me invadió…y si yo había tenido la culpa? Yo..no había podido decirle mis sentimientos gracias a mi orgullo. No me lo permitió. Yo quería que él me lo digiera y todo lo había echado a perder. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho mis sentimientos…esto no hubiera pasado.

Ahora mi odio se dirigía hacia mí, era mi culpa. Mas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y pensé que era lo que debía de hacer.

Lo esperaría…tal vez nunca volviera, se olvidara de mi y jamás lo volvería a ver. Pero lo esperaría y guardaría todo para él, mi amor, mi dulzura, mi verdadera personalidad, todo.

Y aunque ambos tuviéramos nuestros defectos como mi orgullo y su cobardía…

Nunca lo dejaría de amar

WOW! Fue todo un reto para mí este drabble…no hacer mas de mil palabras fue difícil XD

Espero que les haya gustado, a mi sin duda me gusto escribirlo e imaginármelo

Por cierto cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura casualidad :D

Gracias por leer! Dejen reviews!


End file.
